Ten Cents the Tugboat 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 1: Artisans World.
Here is preview clip one for Ten Cents the Tugboat 1. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Nestor - Bottles (Banjo Kazooie) *Delbin - King Harold (Shrek) *Tomas - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Argus - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) Transcript *Ten Cents: What a lovely day it is today. Now, let's get started. (goes over to free Bottles, who breaks open) *Bottles: Thank you for releasing me, Ten Cents. Free 10 characters in The Artisans world. Then find the Balloonist. He'll transport you to the next world. *Ten Cents: Okay, but what about Master Johnny Cuba? I'll be coming for him. *Bottles: Just free the characters. That's all I'm saying to you. *Ten Cents: Okay. (flies down and collects four red gems and frees King Harold, who breaks free) *King Harold: Ah, hello, Ten Cents. I trust you sit well. *Ten Cents: Where's Master Johnny Cuba? I'll torch him. *King Harold: Take your weapons with you, Ten Cents. There's still much to learn. Do you know what the tugboat with glasses is doing when following you? *Ten Cents: Who? *Sunshine: Me, of course! I'm Sunshine! *King Harold: Yeah. His name is Sunshine, for he will help to protect you. Keep an eye of him and see what I mean. *Ten Cents: Okay. *Sunshine: Well, let's go, Ten Cents. (he and Ten Cents collect two red gems and defeat a bank robber three times and collect five red gems. The two tugboats climb up and grab three red gems and two green gems. They climb down and collect two red gems and hit a goon to collect a green gem. The two heroes run down a pathway to collect three red gems and head into a maze to collect four red gems in a circle. They break open two chests to get a life and a green gem and hit a goon to get a blue gem. They head out of the maze and collect two red gems and break open three chests to get three green gems. They walk over and break open Norville Shaggy Rogers) *Ten Cents: Cool flash! Do it again! *Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Like, watch out, Ten Cents! The Artisans Boss is, like, through a portal in the Dragon Mouth, but as for you guys, well, you're, like, not ready yet! First, like, complete one of the other Artisans lands! *Sunshine: Okay! Come on, Ten Cents. *Ten Cents: Oh, alright. Here we go. (the tugboats head back, hit a goon to get a green gem, and head through a hallway to get three red gems, but hit three chests to get three green gems, and grab five red gems. They head outside to get two red gems and hurry back to where they were and fly over onto a platform to get two red gems and two green gems and break open a crate to get another green gem. The two heroes run and hit a goon to get a gem and head through a hallway to get five red gems where they free Grandpa Fletcher) *Grandpa Fletcher: Hey, Ten Cents! Press the jump button twice to glide, and don't be afraid! *Ten Cents: Afraid?! Of what?! *Grandpa Fletcher: Falling from high mountain peeks, plummeting in prehistoric glaciers... *Ten Cents: Oh, that. Right. *Sunshine: Better watch our step, or we'll fall off! *Ten Cents: Right. (the tugboats leap down and attack a bank robber three times to get five red gems and go round in a circle to collect two red gems and a green gem. They climb up and collect three red gems and going up in an elevator, which takes them up. Ten Cents and Sunshine collect two red gems, go down the left path to collect two red gems, and break open a chest to get a green gem, but go back up in the elevator taking them up, and race out as they head down the right path to break open a chest to get a green gem and head down and go back to where they were to save their progress) Category:Julian Bernardino